Chapter 031
Desperate Struggle is the thirty-first chapter of the Freezing series, seventh chapter of Volume 5 and seventh chapter of the 10th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Arnett, breaks free from Cassie's grip, and tells Ganessa, and Satellizer to engage Cassie, while she fights Milena. Ganessa, is proven to be useless, as she is unable to use high end skills, leaving her an easy target, as Milena, and Cassie, are able to easily dodge her attacks. Milena then tries to attack Ganessa, with her drill, but she is unsuccessful, as Arnett narrowly saves her. Milena then uses her freezing ability, but it is nullified as Arnett, and Ganessa establish an erien bar set. Satellizer is then seen recognizing Cassie, from her days at East Genetics, as well as the girl that had beaten her. Satellizer then engages Cassie, with a no interval accel, before using the triple accel. Attia is then seen, unable to beat her opponents, and ultimately runs out of time in her Pandora mode. Attia is then left vulnerable, and although Ingrid tries to save her, she is unable to stop her, as the Nova-fied Pandora continue their attack, but Attia's assailants are stopped, as Attia's savior is revealed to be Elizabeth Mably, and her limiter Andre. Summary Nova Form Cassie Lockheart has forcefully pushed Arnett McMillan through a wall while having a firm grip on Arnett's head. Arnett summons her her scythe Volt Weapon to slice off Cassie's arm and escape. But Cassie quickly regenerates. Cassie and Nova Form Milena Marius attack them with Double Accel. Arnett orders Satellizer L. Bridget and Ganessa Roland to fight Cassie while she fights Milena. She warns them not to let the Limiters become targets. Arnett and Satellizer begin to Accel Turn, but Ganessa does not yet know any High End Skills, even so, Ganessa summons her weapon, ready to fight. Ganessa uses her chains to attack Milena and Cassie, but they easily evade. Milena uses her drill-hand to strike Ganessa, but Arnett narrowly saves her. Arnett tells Ganessa to flee, for she cannot use Accel or Tempest Turns, but Milena uses her Freezing. Arnett, Morrison, Arthur Crypton and Ganessa counter by establishing their Ereinbar Sets allowing the Limiters to unleash their Freezing. Satellizer is left to deal with Cassie. Satellizer begins to recognize her as the "East Genetics' Godspeed," so to be defeat Cassie, Satellizer has no choice but to fight with her full strength. She starts with a No-Interval Double Accel before transitioning into a Triple Accel. With Mark's defeat, Attia Simmons has entered Pandora Mode. But even with the enhancements of Pandora Mode, the enemy Pandora's outmanoeuvre and overpower Attia, forcing her to the ground. With her Pandora Mode reaching its time limit and deactivating, Attia is left vulnerable to attacks. Ingrid Bernstein tries to help but she is easily dealt with. Attia is about to meet her end when Elizabeth Mably and André Françoise luckily arrive after finishing off the opposing forces at the South Gate and saves Attia. Event Notes *Satellizer L. Bridget begins her battle with Nova Form Cassie Lockheart. **Satellizer is able to perform No-Interval Double Accel and Triple Accel without the "Wings of Light." *Introduction of André Françoise. *Elizabeth Mably and André arrive to save Attia Simmons, Ingrid Bernstein, Mark, and Leo Bernard from the Nova Form Pandora. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters